Tape measure end hook for eliminating error in plane surfaces measuring.
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape measure having an (improvement of the) end hook device, eliminating therefore a measuring error.
b. Description of the Prior Art
The tape measure became an important tool for all measurements even is used in industry, building or at home. There is a large variety of tape measure produced by many manufactories worldwide. A usual tape measure has a hook at the end of the tape to hook onto the object being measured. Many of them for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,787 to Dixon have it proof system to eliminate error for both interior and exterior measurements, the hook sliding along the longitudinal axis of the tape rule w ith a distance equals with the thickness of the flange, which is not the object of the present invention. Another example is U.S. Pat No. 4,924,597 to Tursi having a wide variety of different items that can be attached to the tape measure no one solving the error that the present invention does. Frequently is measured for example steel sheet to trace contour for cutting or machining and the base of measurement does not begin from the edge to hook the tape on it. When the tape rule is used to measure in plane surfaces the measurement become uncomfortable because of the classical hook, which is bended at 90 degree and cannot be seated (placed) on the object. The xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d division of the tape rule will never be on tile place tile measurement have to starts. Any time when measure in plane surfaces an error that is not negligible appears as is shown in FIG. 4.
There are inventions that solve just partially the problems. Exists tape rules having at the end a ring to hang it on a fixed point (screw, nail, etc) but cannot be hanged to an edge. Another inconvenient of the tape measure in the prior art is that when measuring parts having sharp edges the end of the tape measure can hangs to rivets. Particularly if the work piece is long will be hard for the operator to observe the end of the tape is placed correctly or on rivets. The invention of Ten Soonxe2x80x94U.S. Pat No. 6,052,914xe2x80x94has solution for eliminating snagging on a work piece having
The advantages of the present invention are:
eliminates an error when measuring in plane surfaces.
eliminates snagging of the rivets on the work piece.
a new concept and shape of the hook
simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
more easy to handle
These advantages can be understood by the following detailed description and drawing.